


Creation

by divineshewolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, Vampire Turning, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: Michael Langdon turns you into a newborn vampire and teaches you how to feed...
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Kudos: 32





	Creation

Your eyes gently flutter open, the ceiling coming into focus in the dimly lit room. Your skin prickles from the cold as your memory returns in pieces as you try to remember why you were knocked out on the floor.

The face of a strawberry blonde man floats to the surface of your mind and it hits you.

_Snap!_ _Crack_! … _Michael_. 

After you’d met the mysterious man that very evening, coming home with him felt dangerous but his confident demeanor seduced you and you couldn’t resist his charm. You realize it was a bad idea as things took a turn for the worse and he lunged at you.

Your vision fades as a piercing pain shot through your neck and overpowers you. Your body grew weak and suddenly collapsed. Minutes later you wake up to the taste of this warm, sweet liquid running across your tongue. He had the inside of his wrist pressed to your lip as you sucked the blood flowing from an open wound. 

“I’ve decided to keep you, baby girl, and you will be…extraordinary.” He breathes in your ear as he petted the top of your head tenderly, soothing you and keeping you calm. The blood tasted far more delicious than normal blood should and you were too distracted by how it gave you the utmost feeling of euphoria.

Then he snatches his arm away with rapid speed, grabs your jaw, and roughly twists your head hard enough to break your neck. Everything went black and quiet, until now. It was clear…you died. Michael killed you but where was he now? 

You sat up, looking around the empty room as you rub the side of your neck where you recall feeling that sharp ache. There were no bruises or any marks, your neck wasn’t broken but you were sure you weren’t making it up. Your mind was filled with confusion and your emotions were all over the place, but you didn’t imagine what he did to you.

Fumbling to stand on your feet, you regain your balance but still feel light-headed as you make your way to the couch. The large house was completely silent, you couldn’t even hear a pin drop and it worries you. Your throat, dry like sandpaper and tight, burns uncontrollably and you grip it in desperation, wondering what was wrong with you.

Out of nowhere, a door slams open and you hear grunting coming from the room behind you. You jump to your feet, startled by the unfamiliar noises, and turn around to find him, Michael, walking into the house with a woman by his side.

“Oh good! You’re awake.” He exclaims, his hand wrapped around the woman’s arm but she is not fussing, instead, she appears to be in a daze. He tossed her on the couch roughly and starts walking closer to you but you immediately step back and put your hand out.

“Stay back! Don’t come any closer!” You shout, panting nervously as you stare at the beautiful man before you. His long hair caressed his pale, porcelain face and sharp jaw, and it’s clear again why you were drawn to him.

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side with a smirk spread across his lips. “Why are you frightened, my child?” 

Your hand drops to your side. “You killed me, that’s why! Don’t deny it…what did you do to me?!” 

Without realizing, your jagged breath and quick breathing makes you dizzy and leaves your throat scratchier than before. 

Your legs buckle and give away but before your body can hit the floor, Michael rushes over and catches you in his arms. You had the chills, your entire body was shivering, and you squint to look into his crystal blue eyes. “What’s wrong with me?” 

“You’re _thirsty_. Let me help you.” He pleads, but you are scared. Your lips tremble with fear, but you gently nod in agreement. He assists you in standing straight up, holding your hands in his. “You must feed to complete the transition.” 

“Transition into what?”

Michael let go of your hands, widens his mouth and two long, abnormally large fangs suddenly emerged from his top row of teeth in replace of his canine teeth. You gasp as you jump back in surprise and disbelief of what you were seeing. “A vampire, darling.” 

You never believed vampires existed but how could you oppose what was right in front of you? You felt chilled to the bone, weak at your knees with your throat on fire and if you were now a vampire, like him, then he was the only one who could help stop the excruciating ache. 

With immense speed, he grips your jaw in between his fingers roughly enough to part your lips and expose your top row of teeth. “I showed you mine, now you show me yours.” He hisses through his fangs but you grunt in frustration. 

“I-I don’t know how…” 

“Feel them. They are like sensors, a connection to the outside world, and your emotions.” He explains, gazing at your full lips. “Being that we aren’t alive, we lose the attachment to both, so our fangs grant us a piece of it back, plus they’re a means to feed. Now, show them to me.” 

Still confused, your eyes shift back and forth until he crushes your jaw a little more to hear you whimper, and his eyebrows crease together in anger as his lip curls. “SHOW ME!” 

His raging tone rattles you to your core and instantly your mouth opens wider and your canine teeth click and shift. You squeal in shock, his hand leaving your face as you touch your tongue to the edged point of your new teeth. The spike pokes the tip of your tongue and you meet his eyes, aghast. 

“How lovely yours are.” Michael admires your small fangs in comparison to his, leaning into your face and flicking his tongue lightly on your upper lip. 

A deep pull entraps you like the world fell away and left only you and him. It was stronger than attraction, it was desire. He had you wrapped around his finger and now that feeling would last for all eternity. “What now?” You breathe, desperately wanting to kiss him but nervous to make the first move. 

“Time to _eat_.” 

Michael steps back and walks over to the woman on the couch who was still frozen in a trance. “Is she okay?” 

“Of course. She’s just compelled.” He sits beside her as he adjusts her, sitting her up straight and leaning her head back. 

“Compelled?” You take a seat on the other side of her, staring at her. She looked almost lifeless but you could see her chest heaving and hear her breathing. 

In fact, you could hear her heart thumping in her chest. It echoed in your eardrums as if it was perched on your shoulder. The sound was deafening, stirring up a hunger in you that made you salivate. 

“She is under my influence and she will stay like that until I say otherwise.” Michael takes her arm and holds up the inside of her wrist. “She’s dinner.”

He put her wrist to his mouth, digs his fangs into her skin and drinks the blood that pours out from the wound. You watch him swallowing as much as he could, his plump lips smearing in the thick, dark red liquid while the rest of it spills onto the floor. 

He throws his head back with a gasp, mouth wide, and dripping with blood as he pants. “She is delicious! Come on, sweetheart. Have a drink.” He holds the top of her head and tilts it to the side, exposing the supple skin on her neck to you. 

“Find a vein, puncture your teeth into it and drink as it flows. Listen to her pulse and when it slows down, ease up or you’ll kill her too quickly.” 

Even as you listened to her blood pumping and your fangs tingle from the sight of her throat, you couldn’t feed on her. It was wrong. You shook your head and viewed his temper flaring. “I can’t.” You state weakly. 

“If you do not feed, you will die and I can not allow that, so… _as your maker, I command you to feed_.” 

A flame ignites inside you and you can’t fight against your urges any longer. His words have more power over you then you could imagine. You snarl, baring your fangs and lean in closer to her. The intoxicating smell of her blood lures you in, and you rapidly stick your teeth deep into her flesh. 

You suck her blood as it flowed against your tongue, ravaging in its scrumptious taste. It was like everything you enjoyed combined into one and it drove you wild. Michael growls as his low eyes gawk at how you feed and the blood trailing down her neck. 

You couldn’t explain what drinking her blood was doing but you could feel yourself getting powerful, your emotions heightened, and feverish vibrations shooting between your legs. It was electrifying, too amazing to stop but gradually, the flow began to deplete. But you didn’t want to stop… 

“Kill her if you must, but as a baby vampire, your conscious still has a hold on you. In time, it will not affect you but be mindful for now…” Michael warns you, and you consider his words before taking your lips from her neck, snarling and running your tongue over the blood staining your bottom lip. “How did that feel?” 

“ _Fantastic_.” 

Michael grins and you smile back as you both leaned into each other over the barely breathing woman. As he kissed you needfully, you kissed him back, savoring the sweet blood from each other’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy) - this is (in a way) a prequel for my vampire!Michael series I plan on writing


End file.
